


Siempre es así

by Trisha_Kaambl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon - Manga, Friendship, Gen, Memories, Sad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trisha_Kaambl/pseuds/Trisha_Kaambl
Summary: Los pensamientos del capitán Levi después de su enfrentamiento con Zeke en el bosque de los árboles gigantes, sobre el funesto destino de perder a todas las personas cercanas a él.SPOILERS del manga hasta el capítulo 114
Kudos: 1





	Siempre es así

_Disclaimer:_ _ Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama _

_¿Cuántas vidas más hay que sacrificar?_  
_¿Cuantos camaradas volverán a caer frente a mi?_  
_¿Cuánto tiempo más podré enmascarar este dolor?_

La lluvia cae, mientras conduzco la carreta que lleva a Zeke amordazado y regenerandose, no puedo evitar pensar en mis camaradas caídos, especialmente en aquellos que hace poco tuve que eliminar con mis propias manos. ¿Cuántas veces tiene que repetirse la misma historia?, supongo que muchas más, aún así, no deja de ser doloroso.

Hace algunos años viví por primera vez este escenario, cuando aún estaba en la Ciudad Subterránea y el encargo de parte de un noble, nos hacia subir a la superficie con la esperanza de lograr quedarnos y nunca más regresar al subterráneo. Farlan e Isabel me acompañaban, como lo habían hecho en muchas ocasiones; el plan era simple: infiltrarnos en la Legión de Reconocimiento, robar los documentos incriminatorios, matar al que estorbara y escapar hasta llegar a Lobov, ¿Que podría salir mal?. Una expedición fuera de las murallas fue el momento indicado para llevar a cabo la misión, yo personalmente me ensuciaria las manos con tal de conseguir los papeles.

****"Entonces confiaré en ti ¡No dejes que te maten!"** **  
****"Sera mejor que regreses Aniki ¡No importa lo que pase!"** **

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de los que consideraba hermanos, de los que solo quedaron restos de sus cuerpos; fue también la primera vez que sentí esa fuerza abrumadora que me llevo a aniquilar a todos los titanes cerca, debido a la rabia y frustración de no poder salvarlos, incluso intenté matar a Smith, pero el muy astuto se las ingenio para que los documentos estuvieran a salvo.

****"No lo hagas, no lo lamentes. Si comienzas a lamentarte, no querrás tomar futuras decisiones y dejarás que que otros tomen decisiones por ti. Y después de eso solo te espera la muerte**** "

Una misión fallida, la única familia que tenía eran ellos y los perdía, aún así no me quebré, no lloré, no podía expresar el infinito dolor que me carcomia por dentro y no lo haría de ahora en adelante.  
Seguí a Erwin en la Legión, poco a poco empecé a destacar por mis habilidades, fui escalando en rango, y llegué al punto de que se me nombrará como el Hombre más fuerte de la Humanidad, aunque de humano ya tuviera poco. Un día, se le ocurrió a Erwin la idea de formar un grupo de operaciones especiales bajo mi cargo, me negué, pero era orden del Comandante, así que a regañadientes empece a evaluar a los miembros de la Legión para ver quiénes serían los adecuados para esas misiones, finalmente elegí a cuatro jóvenes. 

Después de Farlan e Isabel, no había mantenido cercanía a otras personas, con excepción de Erwin, Mike y la Cuatro Ojos. Bueno es la milicia, no una fiesta para hacer amigos, así que no tuve tacto con ellos y ellos se mostraron incómodos conmigo. Con el tiempo, pese a mi carácter duro, lenguaje crudo y manía por la limpieza, empezaron a trabajar en equipo de forma coordinada, rápida y letal, cosa que me hizo sentir orgulloso aunque no lo admitiera. Entre ellos empezó a formarse un lazo de amistad y con respecto a mi persona, surgió una gran admiración.  
Ellos fueron mi primer escuadrón, aquellos con quienes me sentía a gusto pese a que no charlaba mucho, los que no dudaban en seguir mis órdenes ya fueran en una expedición o en el aseo del cuartel, los que siempre me trataron con respeto e incluso me defendían de comentarios venenosos, por los que realmente valía actuar como el Hombre más fuerte de la Humanidad.

****"De ahora en adelante, tu voluntad me dará fuerza. ¡Acabaré con los titanes! ¡Tienes mi palabra!"** **

Para mí, el seguir juntos era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, y lo comprobé el día de la Expedición número 57. Todo paso tan rápido que aún sigo sin creer que ya pasaron cuatro años desde entonces, desde que la titán Hembra acabó con la vida de Erd, Aurou, Gunther y Petra.

****"¡Confía en nosotros!"** **

Su apuesta de proteger contra todo a Eren resultó en un tremendo fracaso, aunado a que nuevamente llegué tarde, solo para ver sus cadáveres, cuerpos que nunca llegarían a casa para que sus familias les despidieran. Pero yo no tenía tiempo para llorarles o para planear venganza, aún con mi pierna herida tenía que hacer algo.

Habían pasado solo días de revelaciones y teorías, no podíamos quedarnos estáticos pues nuevamente perdíamos camaradas cómo fue el caso de Mike y su equipo, actuar era absolutamente necesario, formé un nuevo escuadrón con los mocosos de la 104, debíamos proteger nuevamente a Eren y también a Christa o mejor dicho Historia. Pedí a Hanji algunos de sus hombres, que sin dudar acataron mis órdenes, además de traernos los mensajes de Erwin.

****"¿Qué creen que van a estar haciendo mañana? ¿Qué van a comer? ¿Serán capaces de dormir lo suficiente...es lo que están pensando? ¿Que esa persona junto a ustedes seguirá ahí mañana? Yo no lo creo"** **

Armamos el plan para encubrir a Eren e Historia, que al parecer había funcionado, así que tomamos posiciones para vigilar al enemigo. Apenas me estaba acostumbrando a ellos, incluso charle con Nifa quien me acompañaba de guardia en el tejado, le conte sobre mi pasado y como éste se enlazaba con Kenny el Destripador, justo en ese momento _él_ apareció, sorprendiendome y disparando a sus blancos. Mi grito fue en vano, mis subordinados caían frente a mis ojos sin que pudiera hacer nada, excepto ir a sangre fría contra aquellos que los habían asesinado.

****"¡Kenny!"** **

La tan anhelada misión de recuperar la muralla María, daba comienzo con la algarabía y buenos deseos de los ciudadanos. Llegamos a Shiganshina a presentar batalla contra los traidores, les pedí a mis camaradas que sobrevivieran, pero el titán Bestia nos llevó al límite, al punto de que Erwin se lanzaría en una distracción suicida, liderando y dandole un fin horroroso a los pobres novatos, mientras yo me escabullía para tomar de sorpresa a esa bestia.

****"Abandona tu sueño y muere. Lleva a los reclutas al infierno, yo derrotaré al titán Bestia"** **

El plan funcionó, aunque no del todo bien, el titán Bestia y el Acorazado escaparon, perdimos a Erwin y casi doscientos soldados más, aunque ganamos al titán Colosal.  
Si, fue mi desición darle el suero a Armin y no a Erwin, yo cargaría con el peso de su muerte. A pesar de ser el Comandante y alguien excepcional para la Legión, también era humano, un humano valiente y determinado. Y es por eso que lo respete tanto, por eso lo seguí y confíe ciegamente, porque sabía que al igual que yo, cargaba con una multitud de muertes en su consciencia, que más que hundirlo le daban la fuerza para continuar; aunque muy por dentro, se decía que no merecía ser feliz. Éramos tan iguales y tan diferentes a la vez, nos entendíamos tanto que nada nos pasaba desapercibido, por eso comprendí que deseaba tanto esa liberación, aunque eso significaba abandonar su sueño. Aquella vez le prometí romperle las piernas y fallé, esta vez no pienso fallar a mi promesa.

****"Gracias Levi"** **

La llegada al sótano cambio nuestra percepción y con ello, la de la isla, que para nosotros por años fue nuestro mundo. Tiempo después nos vimos obligados a salir de la isla para asestar un golpe a otra nación y de paso traer al mocoso Jaeger y a su medio hermano. Por desgracia en esa misión perdimos a Sasha y a otros compañeros, justo cuando nos retirabamos.

****"Carne, eso fue lo último que dijo"** **

Zeke Jaeger es el nombre del portador del titán Bestia y dice tener un plan para restaurar Eldia, pero ¿como confiar en aquel que de forma divertida masacraba a los reclutas lanzandoles piedras como si de un juego se tratara?. Al igual que su hermano hace tiempo, quedo a mi cargo, llevándolo a él junto a una treintena de soldados al bosque de árboles gigantes.

Paso un mes, donde no obtuve mucha información del barbudo, pero si noticias de la capital: Eren había formado una fracción revolucionaria al grado de atentar contra Zackley. Me pareció ideono llevar a cabo mi promesa de una vez por todas, Zeke sería devorado. Sin embargo, el muy maldito ya había hecho su jugada, involucrando a mis hombres y al vino.  
Mis subordinados se convirtieron en titanes excéntricos, los treinta se transformaron en bestias sin razonamiento mientras Zeke huía y me dejaba en medio de un gran aprieto. Tenía que actuar rápido, pero también sentía culpa por dejarlos beber ese vino, si tan solo lo hubiera evitado, ellos no hubieran acabado como los peones de Zeke.

****"¿Aun estan ahí dentro, chicos?"** **

_Mi promesa. Mis camaradas. Mi estupidez._  
_¿Este es el precio a pagar por ser un Ackerman? ¿O es solo una broma cruel de mi destino?_  
_¿Perder a todos los que te rodean?_  
_¿No poder salvar a nadie, mientras yo sigo con vida?_  
_¿Cuánto tiempo más seguira sucediendo lo mismo?_

Logre deshacerme de todos ellos para ir contra el barbudo, quien no estaba tan lejos, aún así opone resistencia. ¿Es estúpido o que?. Estoy en un bosque, tengo ventaja, y poseo las lanzas relámpago, además de que ya lo he derrotado con anterioridad.

****"¿Sabes a cuántos compañeros hemos sacrificado?. Probablemente ni siquiera te lo imaginas"** **

Logré asestarle las lanzas, dejándolo bastante herido e inconsciente, así que lo traje a rastras a la carreta. Para que no vuelva a ocurrir un imprevisto, lo inmovilice y le até el detonador de la lanza a su cuello, además de darle unos cuantos cortes en los pies.  
Por lo visto empieza a recuperar la consciencia porque balbucea cosas sin sentido: ¿Eutanasia? ¿De qué habla?. Lo escucho decirme que salvo a mis camaradas, creo que sigue sin aprender la lección.

-Tal parece que tus piernas han crecido

-¡Míreme señor Xaver!

Escucho un estruendo ensordecedor, una gran fuerza me empuja y me siento adolorido, pero a la vez me siento ligero y con sueño.

_¿Y ahora?_  
_¿Se acabó?_  
_¿Las vidas de mis camaradas fueron en vano?_  
_¿Qué pasará con Eren, Hanji, Zeke y los demás?_  
_¿Le fallé a Erwin? ¿Les fallé a todos?_  
_¿Acaso siempre es así..._

**Author's Note:**

> Originalmente este fue mi primer fic, solo que me dio penita ponerlo por aquí, bueno si bien Levi no es mi favorito, si me da curiosidad que pasará con él después de todo lo que pasó.  
> El título hace referencia a la canción So ist es immer, y todos sus camaradas caídos de la Legión (por eso no puse a su mamá y a Kenny).


End file.
